Eternity
by sexygeekgirlmojo
Summary: The one person Magnus cares about most in the world is gone. How will he cope along the path of eternity? Will he get lost or will he find himself along the way? What awaits Magnus and his friends in the next great adventure, when they will follow their lost loved ones for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Look

chapter 1

"Alec!", Magnus screamed but he knew it was too late.

Magnus watched Alec turn and crumple to the ground, the sword still protruding from his chest. Magnus' legs suddenly came back to life as he sprinted over to where his Alec lay.

"Alec, please no, don't leave me", Magnus said desperately as his tears cascaded like a waterfall down his cheeks. He tried spell after spell but nothing seemed to work.

"Magnus,it's ok.I love you", were the final words that came from Alec's lips. "I love you too Alexander," and with one final breath, all the light went out of Alec's eyes.

As he lay motionless on the blood stained ground, reality caught up with Magnus and wept.

Magnus had wept before over the loss of a loved one in his life but never like this.

Never had he loved someone this hard and never had the pain of losing someone been so sharp and intense that he could not breathe. He had never believed in true love before but he knew then that what he had had with Alec had been just that.

Magnus wept for all that they had and all that that could have had. A lifetime of opportunities snatched from their grasp in under a minute. That's how fragile life was Magnus realised.

The candle of a persons life could burn so brightly and yet be snuffed out so easily. To Magnus, Alec's candle had burned the brightest.

Alec made Magnus feel alive and whole and since Alec was gone, a piece of his heart was ripped out. A piece that he could never replace. A piece of his heart that always had and always will belong to Alec.

So Magnus cried that day for the loss of the greatest thing ever to happen in his life,

Alexander Lightwood.

 **DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own the Mortal Instruments series or any other series written by Cassandra Clare (obviously).**

 **Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll make the next one longer... probably.**

 **please leave a comment and tell me what you think.**

 **BYEEEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Alec POV)

Blackness.

That's all that he could see.

Everywhere. Up. Down. In front and behind. Even when he closed his eyes. All he could see was the dark.

An endless eternity of blackness. Even when he searched inside his mind, all he could see was the darkness.

He was alone. Alone in a barren wasteland, with no one and no where to go to.

Alec got up. Well, at least he thought he got up. He couldn't see the difference in up or down. Not that it mattered anyway.

He stood up and called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?"He received no answer. Not that he expected one anyway.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a voice replied, "I am here, and who might you be young Nephilhim?"

The voice was hoarse and cracked yet as quiet as a midsummer breeze.

Startled, Alec jumped and looked around yet he couldn't see anything. The voice cackled and cracked like someone stepping on a fallen branch.

Alec realised that this other being was laughing. "There's no point in looking around for me because you will never find me." The voice paused as if to startle Alec with his silence.

But Alec was a Shadowhunter and he'd been to hell and back...literally.

"So now answer my question. Who are you?" Alec paused and replied,"My name is-" Alec stopped his sentence abruptly.

 _By the angel_ , Alec thought _, who am I?_

 **DISCLAIMER: Again I do not own the Mortal Instruments series or any other series owned by Cassandra Clare**

 **Thanks to the people who reviewed. I looked at my phone and I was** **like** ** _wow f**k that was fast._**

 **I will keep updating until my thumbs get tired and my brain turns to mush (well what's left of it)**

 **Please review and tell me what you think**

 **BYEEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

huh chapter **3**

 _By the Angel, who am I?_

Alec stood there in complete and utter shock and confusion. _This cant be happening,_ Alec thought. Alec wrestled desperately with his mind to try and remember something, anything that would remind him of who he was. But his attempts were I vain and all that he did manage to pluck out of his mind, trickled through is fingers like water.

The chuckling sound restarted again. " There's no point in trying to remember because it wont work." Alec could hear the evil grin in the other being's voice and could sense the pleasure it was feeling as a result of Alec's predicament. "I have taken your memories temporarily and you shall retrieve them when I receive what I want. What you and your friends stole from me and what I shall own once again!"

"I don't even know who you are," Alec exclaimed, " and since you took away all my memories I have no idea what on earth you are talking about!"

"Oh sweet boy," the voice in the darkness replied," not on earth... in Hell."

Alec stared blankly into the darkness while the words sunk into his mind. "What?!" Alec exclaimed suddenly. "Hmmm," the voice chuckled, "you're not very bright now are we. I said that about five minutes ago. Ah well. Not everyone can have lightning fast reactions like me."

"Wh-who- are you? And why am I here?" Alec stammered.

The voice sighed and said,"Since you will be here for quite a long time I will tell you. I am the greater demon, Asmodeus, one of the Princes of Hell. " The voice in the darkness ,which Alec now learned was called Asmoodeus, paused.""And you are here as my hostage."

Alec, who still felt that he hadn't gained much information from the conversation so far,pressed on."But why am I here? What use am to you?" Alec quizzed, "If you brought me here, why cant you just do the same and get what you want just as easily as you brought me here?"

"An excellent question," replied Asmodeus,"and the excellent answer is... that you are dead and the person that I require is not."

That last sentence hung in the air like a hangman's rope while the words struck Alec like an arrow to the heart.

"B-but I cant be dead. I- I just cant be." Alec felt his legs go weak and he crumpled to the floor.

"Good gracious my boy. How else do you think I got you here? Its not as if I can snatch you from everyday life. I have limits you know."

"But how?" Alec stammered.

Asmodeus replied with a bored drawling tone," Neither do I know nor neither do I care. Mortals die and get reborn again, and die and get reborn again, and d-"

"Yes I get it," Alec interrupted, " I understood it the first time you said it."

"Sorry," Asmodeus said in a mocking tone, "its not every day I get to talk to someone. And since you might be here for give or take a few centuries, you might want to get used to it."

Alec exclaimed,"Give or take a few what?!" Asmodeus sighed and muttered under his breath, clearly tired of all the questions."Well, we are waiting for an immortal to die here and I don't think he's going to die tomorrow."

"Excuse me?"

Asmodeus made a noise as if he was mentally hitting himself on the head against a brick wall. " I can see the whole ' I stole your memories ' thing is going to provide a few barriers when trying to have a normal conversation."

" You think?" Alec deadpanned.

"Don't get smart with me boy," the voice in the darkness replied, " I need you alive... but alive doesn't mean unhurt." Alec felt a sudden pain in his chest, as if someone had grabbed his heart and was squeezing it violently. Alec writhed in pain on the floor, but he didn't cry out. He was a Shadowhunter and you never ever forgot your training.

"Now behave," Asmodeus said maliciously. "Behave and be a good boy. Oh and I might Have failed to mention that I also feed off your every emotion. One might call you my subjugate, like a vampire subjugate." If the darkness was, well, less dark, one would see the confused expression on Alec's face. Asmodeus sighed yet again and mumbled, "Oh yeh, the memory thing."

Alec shook his head. He still did not quite believe the circumstances in which he had found himself in. " So let me get this straight. I am dead and you are keeping me as hostage so when the person you are looking for dies, this person will come to get me. But how do you this person will come?"

"Oh believe me," Asmodeus said vehemently, " he will. And in the meantime you will stay here and wait."

Alec's heart sank to the pits of his stomach. " So, until next time I bid you farewell."

Alec scrambled up onto his feet. " Wait! Come back!" he shouted. But Asmodeus was gone, leaving Alec once again, alone and in the dark.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series (I wish) or any other series by Cassandra Clare.**

 **Please review and I will hopefully update soon.**

Byeee


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Magnus POV

Magnus sat dried eyed between a weeping Izzy and a broken Jace. One who saw Magnus and did not know him would presume that he didn't care about the loss of Alec and the funeral taking place. This observation would be false. In fact, he cared too much. Despite how hard he tried, he couldn't summon forth a single tear. Even when he looked at the band of gold on his finger that symbolised the vows he and Alec had taken. Till death do them part. In the case of a normal couple, one could die with the hope of seing the other in the next life. But they were no ordinary couple. Magnus' immortality had set many boundaries in their relationship, but this was by far the biggest.

After what seemed an eternity, the Shadowhunters clad in white for mourning began to reverently file out of the Silent city, leaving no one but Magnus. Magnus breathed in a shaky sigh. Magnus had never been to the Silent City before and now he knew why. The place was unnerving with a silence that hung in the air which seemed impossible to break. The fact that he was surrounded by the ashes of the dead didn't help either. The Silent City was made out of the ashes of fallen Shadowhunters. _Even in death Shadowhunters serve,_ thought Magnus. He was trying to distract himself from the grief that was tearing him apart. "I never even got to say goodbye." Magnus had not intended to speak out loud but when he did, all the tears came at once like a tsunami and he was engulfed by an overwhelming wave of sadness and despair. " I don't think I can live without you, Alexander." he choked. " I was never truly living before you came. Before you came everyday was the same. Worthless and insignificant . But when you fell into my life I began to treasure moment of it. Either when I was with you or with anybody. You taught me how to truly live. To love unimaginably hard and to enjoy every day I got. And Alec,oh Alec, I loved you so unimaginably hard. So hard that sometimes I thought my heart would break with just your smile. That's all it took. Just your smile and the walls that I had built around my heart came tumbling down in that one moment. I never believed in true love before, but you made me believe and that's exactly what we had and we still have it. My love for you will never lessen. It will only grow stronger with every passing day , until the day that I may finally be with you again. You were the first person to look at me and not see the warlock's mark or the warlock standing in front of you, but me. You saw right through my fantasies and theatrics. You are the one thing I care most about in the whole world and until we meet again, remember that I am in your heart and you are in mine. Always have and always will be. I love you my darling and until then, goodbye my love."

Magnus waited until the final echoes of his voice disappeared and when they had he turned on heel and walked out through the winding corridors of the Silent City. His cheeks were tearstained and the silvery tracks from were the tears had slid over his cheeks stood out against his caramel skin. When he reached the gate way back to the normal world he took a breath and closed his eyes. He held it for a minute or two, opened his eyes and walked out into the sunshine to face the world alone.

 **DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own The Mortal Instruments series. (If I did I wouldn't be here). That honour lies only with Cassandra Clare**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **BYEEE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Six months later

Catarina Loss picked up her spare keys to her friend's apartment and thrust it into the door. If you were standing close to her you would have heard her swear fiercely under her breath. _How does he expect himself or anyone else to get in with this blasted lock?_

Finally after an epic battle with the lock the door reluctantly jerked open. Catarina pushed the door open further so she could squeeze her small frame into the apartment. Usually when one came into Magnus' apartment you could never count on seing the same decorations twice. No matter how often you came, whether it was once or twice a week, it would always be wondrously different. Magnus always had a flare for flamboyant colours and designs. Catarina did not care for the bright colours and wavy lines. She always found that if she stared too long she would get a sore head.

But today there was no new, elaborate decoration. It was the same as it had been for the past six months. Along with the outdated design there were also the inevitable signs of heartbreak. Chinese take outs, clothes everywhere and dishes piled sky high in the once clean kitchen.

As soon as Catarina stepped in the door, she noticed yet another thing.

Floating from the living room came the sound that a cat would make when it is being strangled ferociously. The sound was no stranger to her ears. The sound featured in many of her worst nightmares.

Catarina froze and drew in a sharp and shaky breath.

It was Magnus playing music.

Catarina's body defrosted and she marched into the living room were Magnus lay on his couch playing the cursed instrument.. She went right up to him and snatched it from his grasp. Magnus cleary had not been aware of her presence as his head flew up and on his face there was a look of a mix of shock and confusion.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY THIS MONSTROSITY? DID 1312 TEACH YOU NOTHING?"Catarina's face was going a rare shade of purple as her skin was a periwinkle blue and that's what you got when you mixed her periwinkle blue skin tone with the red fires of anger.

" My dear Catarina," Magnus said in a bored tone," might I interest you in a glass of water because you look as if you shall combust right in front of me. And that is a very expensive rug!"

Catarina sighed as the fire began to distinguish inside of her. She knew what Magnus was going through. She had never seen Magnus so in love with anyone ever before and she didn't think he would ever recover from the loss of Alec Lightwood. She let out the breath that she didn't realise that shed been holding and she clumsily flopped down on Magnus' sofa. Magnus gave a discontented grunt as the sofa shuddered as she sat down. Magnus drew his legs up under his chin and turned to face Catarina. The two met each others gazes over their feet which had naturally entangled themselves around each other. Catarina was one of Magnus' oldest and dearest friends. She had been there for him when nobody else was. She was like the sister he never had and he supposed that she thought of him as her brother. " Magnus, I know you loved Alec but I know he wouldn't want you to waste your life mourning him."

"I'm not mourni-"

"Yes you are. I know you too well ,you wouldn't be playing that thing if you weren't. Even I know know the bad memories it brings up." She stared at the instrument as if it was a vial of poison for a moment or two before bringing her gaze back to meet Magnus'. She leaned forward, pulled him into a warm embrace and whispered in his ear. "Alec would want you to remember him not with despair but with love and joy. Don't focus on the bad incase you start to forget the good." Magnus started shaking in Catarina's arms and she realised he was crying. She could feel his tears run like rainwater down her neck but she couldn't care less. Her friend's heart was broken and she knew she couldn't fix it but she would do all she could to help fill the hole in his soul. Suddenly Catarina started to sing. She sang of love and fear and hope. The haunting yet comforting words floated around the apartment as she sang.

 _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_  
 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
 _I remember you said don't leave me here alone_  
 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_  
 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
 _Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone_

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_  
 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

Catarina sang over and over again until she felt Magnus go still. He was asleep. She didn't want to wake him by moving away so she stayed with her arms wrapped around him like ivy. She closed her eyes and slowed her breath to match his breathing. Soon enough she drifted into sleep and neither of them woke until the next day.

 **DISCLAIMER: As you already know i do not own the Mortal Instruments series**

 **They belong to Cassandra Clare**

 **The song is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I love it. One of my favourites.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think**

 **Question... Is anyone watching episode 1 of Shadowhunters season 2 tonight? If you are, enjoy.**


End file.
